If Mother Nature Existed ?
by Lavioli
Summary: Une fiction sur D Gray Man encore, avec cette fois ci un peu plus de romance, d'action et peut être d'intrigue.
1. New Mission

**If Mother Nature existed ?**

Chapter 1. New mission.

_Allen Walker est un exorciste puissant envoyé à la congrégation il y à de cela quelques mois par un dénommé Maréchal Cross. Accompagné de Lenalee, une jeune femme soucieuse de faire au mieux pour pouvoir le préserver lui et le reste de la petite famille que représente l'organisation religieuse de l'ombre pour eux. Tout deux sont amis avec Lavi, le futur bookman ainsi que Krory, le vampire malheureux, Miranda, maîtresse du temps et de la maladresse, Kanda, japonais prétentieux mais compétant. À la congrégation, Komui, le grand intendant a été informé d'un certain phénomène près de la ville de Split Lake, au Canada. Guidé par un trouveur, les six exorcistes – à l'exception de Miranda qui manquait d'entrainement et devait apprendre à manier au mieux son innocence – étaient parties sur ordre de l'intendant._

-C'est encore loin Adam ?

-Non mademoiselle Lenalee, nous sommes presque arrivés au village ! S'enthousiasma le trouveur.

-Il devrait y avoir des akumas vous ne croyez pas ? demanda Allen

-À cette distance, il y aurait du en avoir effectivement, mais, pour une fois, les trouveurs ont été plus rapide que la tristesse autour de cet endroit ! rétorqua Adam.

-Oui. D'ailleurs…même si je suis plutôt rassuré, c'est tout de même étrange que personne n'ai regretté un défunt dans les alentours. Se méfia le rouquin.

Le trouveur se stoppa face à une immense porte. Il frappa et un homme perché dans une espèce de tour observa qu'il ne s'agissait que de visiteur. Il les invita à entrer tout en prenant soin de faire ouvrir les portes. Aussitôt, une foule de villageois les accueillir sourire aux lèvres désireux d'offrir leur personne en guise de bonne foi. Bien évidemment, les exorcistes n'en étaient pas de marbre, mais ils étaient tout de même septiques. Aucune trace suspect ni anormale dans les parages et pas un seul akuma.

-Ohayo Visiteurs ! Bienvenue à vous ! Vint a parler un des hommes de la foule tout en se démarquant.

-O…Ohayo Monsieur…répondit Allen.

-Zaina ! Appelez moi Zaina. Vous devez être fatigué de votre voyage n'est ce pas ? Venez donc vous reposer à l'auberge !

-Bien…mais, nous ne voulons pas dérangez en faite nous sommes venus pour…Tenta le vampire.

-Tatata ! Vous ne dérangez pas le moins du monde ! Allez, suivez-moi. Je suis Holika, la femme de Zaina.

Sans protester, le petit groupe se déplaça afin d'atteindre leur futur lieu de repos. Tous aussi perplexe que les autres mais également méfiant de cette accueil chaleureux. Les questions commencèrent au cours du repas.

-Dites moi…vous ne trouvez pas que cette histoire est un peu louche ? s'exprima Lavi

-Oui…mais est ce que c'est du à une innocence, ou bien seulement les gens qui sont si naturels ? Proposa Lenalee

-Je ne vois que ça finit le maudit.

Puis tous tournèrent leur visage vers le seul qui n'avait pas donné son avis jusqu'à présent : Kanda. Il fixait une jeune femme qui elle avait une expression contraire à celle de son entourage, c'est-à-dire la tristesse. Allen Lavi Krory et Lenalee se regardèrent puis, d'une pensée commune, se levèrent pour saluer la jeune femme. Les ayant vu se diriger vers la table, deux hommes s'étaient opposé aux visiteurs, leur barrant la route.

-Vous ne devriez pas aller la voir. C'est Rita. Cette femme fait des prédictions bien néfastes alors que tout va bien ici.

-Hum…et bien, pouvons nous allez lui poser quelques questions ? interrogea Allen.

-O-oui. Si vous le désirez…termina le deuxième homme, surpris.

Demandant la permission à l'inconnue s'ils pouvaient s'asseoir auprès de celle-ci, le groupe finit par se mettre à l'aise en sa présence tout en restant des plus sérieux afin de ne pas la troubler.

-Bonsoir Madame Rita.

-Bonsoir jeunes gens. Je suppose que vous vous demandez la raison de mon état ?

-Et bien…oui se décida Krory d'un air embarrassé.

-Je ne suis que la conscience de cette ville, et il semble ne plus vouloir m'écouter.

-La…conscience ? demanda Lavi.

-Celle qui leur rappel de par sa tristesse que les choses ne devraient pas se passer ainsi dans une gaieté des plus croissantes.

-Que voulez vous dire ? La gaieté est provoquée par quelque chose ? Se lança Allen.

-Allez dormir. Je vous en ai trop dit ! répondit sèchement l'étrangère en évitant du regard tout les autres qui la fixaient d'un air menaçant.

Les exorcistes s'exécutèrent, Kanda le premier, même s'il suivait du regard l'ombre de la femme qui sortait de la pièce. Tous étaient très fatigués, Chacun avait sa chambre et songeait à ce qui venait de se passer. De quoi voulez donc parler cette dame ?

Le lendemain, dans la matinée, Allen fut le premier levé. Exécutant ses séances hebdomadaires de pompes, il se rendit ensuite à la pseudo cantine de l'établissement et découvrit tout sourire, la patronne des lieux qu'il avait rencontré la veille. Il lui fit un grand sourire et se dirigea penaud vers elle.

-Oyaho ! Vous allez bien ? Merci pour l'hébergement…

-Oh ! Ce n'est rien voyons ! Vous vous êtes bien reposé ?

-Oui ! Merci.

-Tes amis ne sont pas encore levés ?

-Apparemment non, quoi que Kanda doit être quelque part dans les parages.

-Bien, alors que dirais-tu de déjeuner ?

-Oh…je voudrais attendre mes amis si ça ne vous dérange pas…

-Il n'y a aucun souci.

Il y eu un silence gênant dans la pièce, le maudit se gratta la nuque tout en observant dans les moindres recoins les constructions simplistes de la pièce. Il tourna la tête, attiré par le bruit que faisait la propriétaire et s'aperçu qu'elle tenait une pile d'assiette presque plus hautes que son visage. Il décida de l'en débarrasser et les déposa à l'endroit indiqué par celle-ci.

-Merci Allen ! Tu es vraiment gentil !

-Mais de rien ! Après tout, vous nous avez si bien accueillit. Puis-je encore faire quelque chose ?

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire je pense que je peux me débrouiller !

-Allons, si vous avez besoin de moi n'hésitez pas à en profiter !

-Bon, si tu y tiens. Alors…hum…te sens-tu capable d'aller me déposer les caisses de livraison que j'ai reçue ce matin dans la cave ?

-Bien entendu !

-Alors elle se trouve derrière le comptoir. Fait bien attention, c'est sombre !

-D'accord !

Portant deux caisses sur cinq, Allen commença à descendre les escaliers menant à la cave et les posa. Pendant un instant, en emmenant les deux dernières, il lui a semblé voir un visage gravé dans le mur de terre, ce qui était tout à fait illogique, de plus la forme de ce visage ne lui été plus apparu ensuite. Alors qu'il remontait pour ne plus s'aventurer dans ce lugubre cellier, un bruit attira son attention. Il fixa l'objet roulant à ses pieds, puis, alla le reposer d'où il était tombé. C'est alors qu'il vit une porte dissimulé derrière un amas de sacs remplis de pommes rouges et d'un meuble. Il le poussa discrètement, observant la lumière qui entrait de par la trappe soulevée et posa sa main sur la poignée. Décidé, il la tourna et à son plus grand étonnement, ce n'était pas une fausse porte. Elle s'ouvrit facilement. Jetant un 

coup d'œil une dernière fois à la trappe, il entra dans la pièce toute aussi sombre, le cœur battant, ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait rencontrer.


	2. Call of the last Chance

Chapter 2. Called of the last chance.

Allen ouvrit les yeux, il serrait les dents au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait dans la pénombre. Puis, la porte se referma violemment derrière lui. Il n'avait pas ressentit le moindre akuma, donc au préalable il n'y avait pas de danger. Il se méfiait cependant de ce qui pouvait se tramer ici. Il y avait comme une présence qui suintait dans toute la pièce, seulement, Allen ne saurait dire quoi. C'est pourquoi il se lança.

-Qui…qui est là ? Répondez !

Bien sur, personne ne répondit, mais quelque chose se posta en face de lui à distance minime, ce qui le fit reculer et s'adosser au mur. La lumière jaillit de part et d'autre de la pièce et la présence qu'il avait sentit s'était éloigné. Il cligna des yeux et constata qu'une personne était accroupit au sol dans un coin opposé du sous sol. Une jeune femme, des joues creuses et des yeux verts d'un terne inquiétant de par le manque de vie que l'on y constatait. À cela s'ajoutait ce qui semblait être une longue chemise malheureusement sale et déchirée.

Confus, Allen allait s'approcher, mais une main s'était posée sur son épaule, il regarda à qui elle appartenait, c'était Holika, un air grave accroché au visage.

-Pourquoi es tu entré ?

-Je…mais…

-Tu n'aurais jamais du entrer ici. Ne t'approche plus d'elle.

-Mais…Madame, qui…et qu'est ce que cette personne fait…

-Elle est dangereuse ! Laisse-la !

-Mais c'est inhumain ! S'indigna l'exorciste.

Il fit un pas sous les protestations de la femme qui les avait accueillit et enleva sa veste pour la poser délicatement sous le regard méfiant et apeuré à la fois de la jeune femme.

-N'ais pas peur, je ne te veux aucun mal. Dit-il sur un ton rassurant.

La jeune femme tremblait de tous ses membres tandis que la propriétaire des lieux la fixait méchamment. Sous son regard, Allen fit quelques pas avec la jeune fille en l'aidant à s'appuyer sur lui et constata qu'elle avait une chaine qui lui maintenait les pieds aux sols. Il 

laissa échapper un son exprimant sa frustration puis tira sur la chaine avec son arme anti akuma. La jeune femme se recula, ne voulant pas approcher le jeune homme qui regarda sa main et la lui tendit lentement.

-Ce n'est que ma main, même si elle te parait étrange, elle est comme ça depuis ma naissance.

La prisonnière fit quelques pas avant de trébucher. Elle ne tomba pas, retenu par les bras d'Allen qui la soulevèrent en princesse pour la mener à l'extérieur. Elle positionna ses bras devant ses yeux, aveuglée par le soleil, qu'elle n'avait pas du voir souvent. Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee et Krory attendaient tous près de la trappe, ayant été alarmé par celle-ci mais également les regards anxieux d'Holika. Lenalee se leva, s'approchant de la jeune femme que tenait Allen, ne calculant même pas la vieille femme qui allait chercher les villageois.

-Allen ! Qu'est ce que…

-Elle était enfermée au sous sol !

-C'est…c'est impossible ! Entama Krory.

Il la déposa sur un banc, s'asseyant en face d'elle puis parlant de manière à ce qu'elle puisse comprendre, c'est à dire lentement et en articulant bien ses phrases. Impassible, la jeune femme se contentait d'écouter.

-Qui es tu ? Moi je suis Allen. Et voici mes amis, Lenalee, Krory, Lavi et Kanda.

-m…oi ? Je suis…Seishitsu. Répondit la jeune femme quelque peut désorientée.

-Depuis combien de temps tu es enfermée Seishitsu ? Poursuivit Lenalee.

-3 jours…je crois.

-Et…tu sais pourquoi ? reprit Allen

-Parce que je suis différente. Affirma l'inconnue avec un sourire triste.

La conversation prit fin, des villageois s'attroupaient autour des jeunes gens, indigné que la prisonnière soit à l'extérieur de la cave. Kanda Allen Lavi et Krory leurs firent fasse tandis que Lenalee gardait un œil sur l'ex captive.

-Vous n'auriez pas du la libérer. C'est un monstre !

-Pourquoi dites vous ça ! Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle souffre ! Comme vous ! s'énerva Allen

-Peut être, mais nous l'avons vu tuer un homme ! Elle doit rester enfermer pour le bien être de tous !

-Tuer un homme ? Mais…regardez là enfin ! Il y aurait longtemps qu'elle aurait tué Madame Holika ! répondit Lavi.

-Impossible, il s'agit de sa mère.

La femme commença à pleurer, regardant sa fille avec horreur. Celle-ci ne lui adressait même pas un sourire, indignée par le comportement de ses proches vis-à-vis de ses facultés. Allen se retourna vers Seishitsu et lui demanda confirmation.

-Je…ce n'était pas un homme, pas à l'intérieur. C'était une machine…

-Je vois. Alors permettez moi de… commença le maudit avant que son œil gauche ne s'active.

Deux hommes du fond se transformèrent en akuma, ils venaient tout deux d'arriver et n'étaient surement pas les seuls. Seishitsu serra les dents et se leva subitement sous le regard apeuré de Lenalee.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Seishitsu ? La questionna-t-elle.

-Je dois…les protéger.

Elle s'avança à la hauteur d'Allen, laissant les villageois décider entre quel monstre ils devaient se diriger pour fuir. Seishitsu ferma les yeux un instant, puis s'enfonça dans le sol. Les exorcistes, Kanda compris, s'interrogèrent de l'endroit où était leur nouvelle amie. À peine eurent-ils le temps de bouger qu'une masse de bois ressemblant à la jeune femme sortie du sol partiellement et se planta dans l'un des akumas. Eberlués, toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce poussèrent des soupirs de soulagement. La jeune femme se métamorphosa sous sa forme originelle, humaine puis fixa le jeune Walker d'un air vide. Celui-ci, comprenant accouru vers elle et la rattrapa au moment ou elle chuta.

Les exorcistes repartir bien vite, sentant que l'atmosphère serait des plus lourdes si jamais d'autres akumas découvraient la présence de Seishitsu. Ils l'emmenèrent donc à la congrégation.

Une fois réveillée, Seishitsu avait passé sa main dans ses cheveux de couleur étrangement verdoyant. Se fut la première chose que remarquèrent les scientifiques. Par la suite, ses yeux étaient d'un brun roux rappelant la cime du bois et également la terre. Elle était mince, pour ne pas dire que les 3 jours de captivité l'avait amaigrit, mais la jeune femme restait néanmoins musclée. La première chose qu'elle vit en face d'elle en se réveillant fut Komui, qui s'était déplacé pour admirer la jeune femme et donner son diagnostique.

-Bonjour Seishitsu. Je suis Komui. Comment te sens tu ?

-Qu'est ce que…ou je suis ?

-À la congrégation de l'ombre, ton nouveau domicile si tu l'accepte. Tu es plus en sécurité ici.

-Mes parents et…les autres vont bien ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Qu'est ce que…c'st que c'est monstre de fer ?

-Ceux sont des akumas, ils sont attirés par le sang humain et aussi…par les innocences, en l'occurrence, ce qui te donne ton pouvoir.

-Oh.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Oui. Je crois.

Ayant déjà subit le teste d'Hevlaska qui lui prédisait une destinée des plus inhabituellement grandiose, la jeune femme s'était rendu grâce à Lenalee qu'elle suivait comme s'il s'agissait de sa mère à la cafétéria. Allen, Krory et Lavi s'y trouvait, Kanda était encore en mission à peine revenue de celle-ci.

-Hey ! Ohayo Seishi ! La surnomma Lavi

-O…hayo, Lavi ?

-Oui c'est bien ça. Répondit-il.

Un peu déroutée, le silence régnait entre la petite bande. Seishi, comme l'a si bien trouvé Lavi, était en train de penser à ce qu'on lui avait fait. C'était la première fois qu'elle se trouvait dans cette situation. Elle mangea beaucoup, après tout c'était assez logique vu qu'elle possédait une innocence de type parasite. Par la suite, Komui lui avait demandé d'aller s'entrainer avec Allen, ainsi elle pourrait s servir de son innocence mieux que ce qu'elle savait déjà faire.

Il l'emmena donc au sous sol, dans la salle d'entrainement et commença à lui expliquer ce qu'ils devaient faire, en précisant bien que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'amical mais qu'il fallait tout de même frapper.


	3. What's we call nature

Chapter 3. What's we call nature.

-Tu es prête ?

-O…oui. Hésita-t-elle.

Il commença par l'attaquer, doucement, voulant la mettre en garde à l'aide d'un coup de griffe qu'elle évita gracieusement par on ne sait quel mouvement, puis elle s'enfonça de nouveau dans le sol alors qu'Allen la suivait du regard, Elle en sortit enfin et ne l'attaqua pas, il avait sa lame sous sa gorge. Effrayée, elle recula, puis se retransforma en humaine.

-ça va ? Tu sais, je ne te ferais aucun mal moi, mais…les akumas pourraient t'en faire…alors défend toi au mieux ici d'accord ?

-D'accord.

Elle se concentra sur son objectif et cette fois ci évita les coups d'Allen plus rapidement, instinctivement cette fois ci, la jeune femme encra ses jambes dans le béton et fit sortir une point sur sa main ou de multiples piques sortaient , arrivant de part et d'autre d'Allen, le bloquant entre des branchages de béton. L'une d'entre elle venait d'entailler légèrement le cou du jeune garçon involontairement. La petite gouttelette rouge qui en résultat attira l'attention de Seishi. Elle écarquilla les yeux en se demandant bien ce que cela pouvait être et rangea toute sont artillerie comme si de rien était.

Surpris, Walker se tint debout, regardant son doigt comme s'il ne s'y était pas attendu puisqu'il avait récolté un peu de sang au bout de son index en touchant sa plaie.

-Pardon. S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

-Oh ! Ce n'est rien, juste une petite coupure…mais, tu es impressionnante !

-Qu'est ce que c'est ce rouge ?

-Tu n'as…jamais saigné ? S'étonna le maudit.

-Saigner ?

-Oui, disons que…lorsque tu te coupe, ou bien que tu te blesse, tu saigne. Quand c'est une grosse blessure tu as mal. Mais quand c'est une petite blessure comme celle-ci, tu ne sens pratiquement rien. Ce rouge que tu vois sortir de mon doigt c'est du sang.

-Du…sang ? Mais s'il sort, tu vas mourir alors ?! S'affola la nouvelle.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Il en faut beaucoup plus que ça pour mourir.

Allen montra son cou, il s'assit par terre, imité par la jeune femme puis s'apprêtait à frotter lentement sa plait contre sa main, mais Seishi l'arrêta. Elle prit la main d'Allen observant l'hémoglobine s'échapper par l'ouverture de son cou. Sans que le garçon ne s'y attende se pencha vers lui et déposa ses lèvres contre le cou du jeune homme. Elle les entrouvrit puis, suçota lentement à l'aide de sa langue le liquide rouge.

-Qu'e…est ce que tu fais ? demanda Allen paniqué et quelque peu rouge.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, se décollant du jeune homme et plaçant son visage à quelques centimètre du maudit, un regard penché et plein d'enthousiasme.

-Je voulais savoir…quel goût avait le…sang. Apprend moi encore d'autres choses s'il te plait Allen-kun !

-Hum…je…euh…bafouilla-t-il

-Pourquoi est ce que tu es rouge ? C'est à cause du sang ?

-N…non…pas vraiment enfin…Pourrais-tu…s'il te plait, te…lever…

Entre temps, afin de pouvoir goûter le sang, Seishi s'était assise sur les jambes d'Allen, appuyant l'une de ses mains dans le cou de l'exorciste, là ou elle n'avait pas sa tête et l'autre sur le sol. Quant-elle avait parlée, rien n'avait changé, mis à part qu'elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux.

Allen devait surement se demander quel genre d'éducation avait eu Seishi, d'ailleurs elle n'eut pas de peine à reconnaître que ses fait et gestes intriguaient son camarade, c'est pourquoi elle demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

-Est-ce que…c'est mal ?

-Non…tu es juste différente. Dis-moi Seishi, comment t'as élevée ta mère ?

-Ma…mère ne m'as pas élevée. Elle m'a trouvée.

-Elle t'a trouvée ? Où ?

-Dans la forêt.

-Et comment as-tu vécu ? Enfin…est ce que tu te souviens de tes vrai parents ?

-Non. J'ai été élevée par la nature. Le langage des humains m'es familier grâce aux voyageurs.

-Oh…Etrange. Dit Allen en se grattant le menton.

Elle ne l'écoutait plus, d'ailleurs plus besoin puisqu'il ne remuait pas les lèvres. Ses yeux se rivèrent sur la main gauche du jeune maudit qui était différente des siennes mais également de sa seconde main. Elle la saisit délicatement, étant face à lui et plaça sa main contre la sienne.

-Pourquoi ta main est-elle noire ?

-Je…elle est comme ça depuis ma naissance, à cause de mon innocence.

Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre, la jeune femme s'appuya contre Allen, se blottissant dans ses bras on ne sait pour quelle raison, ce qui bien évidement surpris celui-ci.

-Sei...Seishi…

-c'est chaud.

-Euh…oui, c'est la température de mon corps…

-Qu'est ce que c'est ce bruit ? demanda-t-elle en tapotant au rythme des battements du cœur d'Allen sur sa chemise.

-C'est….mon cœur. Tu en as un aussi tu sais ?

-Oui. Mais je voulais savoir ce que c'était.

Il y eu un silence pendant quelques secondes avant que Seishi remonte son visage vers les yeux d'Allen qui était appuyé contre le mur, ses mains plaquées au sol.

-Je peux rester comme ça ? Je suis bien…dans tes bras.

Allen rougit violemment, il acquiesça d'un geste de la tête avant de refermer timidement l'une de ses mains sur la chevelure de sa camarade. Son regard était fixé au loin. Il détaillé les points communs qui le rattachait par hasard à cette étrange personne qu'était Seishi. Premièrement, elle avait été abandonnée. Deuxièmement on l'avait recueillit. Et troisièmement…elle avait été conduite ici, suite à la séparation brutale avec sa mère adoptive et le village. En jetant un coup d'œil à la jeune femme qui se reposait sur lui, il comprit qu'elle s'était endormie.

Malheureusement pour lui, Lavi entra doucement dans la pièce, se dirigeant vers Allen et se moquant de lui avec son sourire tellement expressif. Allen afficha une mine boudeuse, chuchotant qu'il n'y était pour rien alors que Lavi regardait le plafond, faisant mine de lui laisser croire ce qu'il voulait. Il retrouva son sérieux lorsque le jeune garçon lui fit par de ses impressions et de ce qu'il avait appris à propos de la nouvelle recrue. Mais…pour que l'atmosphère ne devienne pas pesante, il rajouta une pointe d'humour.

-Tu les attires comme des mouches hein Allen ? D'abord Road, puis maintenant Seishi ! Je ferais mieux de me méfier ! Ricana le roux.

-Je…ce n'est pas ma faute ! s'opposa le maudit

-Bien sur, bien sur ! Je suis sure que tu as un secret ! Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'elle se retrouve dans tes bras comme ça hein ?

-Je n'ai rien fait ! Lavi ! Rougit Allen, pensant à la petite scène du pseudo baisé dans le cou que lui avait donné la jeune femme.

-Ah ! Tu rougis ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

-R…rien…

-Aller ! Dit tout à ton vieux copain !

-Lavi…elle…elle à juste voulu savoir quel goût avait le sang et…comme elle m'a légèrement ouvert dans le cou…

-Elle t'as embrassé dans le cou ! C'est bien Allen ! Tu deviens grand ! Mais fait attention !

-Lavi ! Arrête tes insinuations douteuses !

Tout deux éclatèrent de rire doucement, ils parlaient à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller la nouvelle ôte de ce bâtiment, Lavi charriant Allen à propos de sa position mais également de ce qu'il venait de lui raconter.


	4. Thank you for all you're givin to me

Chapter 4. Thank you for all you're giving to me…

Seishitsu se releva doucement, réveillée par le bruit de deux voix masculines qu'elle reconnaissait depuis peu. Elle se frotta les yeux lentement et observa Lavi rire, ses deux mains derrière sa tête et Allen plus rouge que jamais.

-Pourquoi tu es rouge Allen ? Le questionna-t-elle.

-J-Je…ce n'est rien…

-Je crois qu'Allen t'aime bien Seishi ! Se moqua Lavi.

-Lavi…bouda Allen.

La jeune femme reporta son attention sur le maudit, puis, étrangement, elle sourit. Quel ne fut pas la surprise d'Allen et de Lavi ! Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu sourire depuis leur rencontre ! Allen rougit de plus belle tandis que Seishi le regardait dans les yeux, penchant la tête.

-Merci.

-O…oy ? Pourquoi tu lui dis merci ? S'interrogea le futur bookman.

-Parce qu'il me considère comme…normale.

-Héhé, tu sais…ici, on est tous comme toi pratiquement. On nous appelle Exorciste et chacun de nous a une faculté comme la tienne. Se contenta de répondre Allen.

-C'est vrai ? S'enjoua l'ex-captive.

-Bien sur ! Regarde, moi, j'ai mon maillet !

Le rouquin sortit de la petite poche sur sa cuisse le dit, maillet et le fit grandir pour montrer à Seishi qu'elle était comme lui, différente des humains « normaux ».

-Et…toi Allen, c'est ta main qui t'as rendu différent ?

-Euh…o…oui.

Il la lui montra, faisant apparaître les longues lames représentant ses doigts. La jeune femme prit sa main entre les siennes en prenant bien soin de ne pas se couper. Elle connaissait les armes des hommes. Les voyageurs avaient souvent voulu l'attaquer. Elle poussa la main d'Allen en se blottissant d'avantage du côté de son autre main.

-Couteau…

-Oh ? Ah…oui, mais tu sais…il ne faut pas avoir peur, je ne m'en servirais pas contre toi Seishi !

-Oy…tout les deux, au lieu de vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux, on devrait peut être rejoindre les autres qu'en dites vous ?

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée ! s'écria Allen en riant.

Seishitsu était intriguée par les comportements si différents du sien de ses camarades. Les trois exorcistes marchaient donc ensemble, montant les escaliers qui menaient aux multiples étages. Lavi était devant, Allen lui marchait à sa suite un peu vite. Seishitsu attrapa sa main redevenue normal mis à part la couleur noire qui avait toujours était. Il se stoppa net, écarquillant les yeux en se demanda surement ce que faisait la jeune femme. Elle le suivait tout simplement, soulevant la tête et la tournant pour regarder Allen un peu plus grand qu'elle. Il lui sourit, puis reprit son chemin en la tirant un peu.

Cela faisait déjà dix jours que Seishitsu suivait un entrainement à tour de rôle avec ses nouveaux camarades. Il était vrai qu'elle avançait mieux avec les garçons que Lenalee ou Miranda. En effet, les filles avaient tendance à être trop gentille avec elle et Seishitsu se laissait guider, ayant besoin de cette tendresse qui avait été absente tout au long de son enfance. Elle ne saurait pas définir ce manque d'affection étant donné qu'elle n'avait jamais connu le bien être d'être entouré de gens aimant. Pour revenir aux entrainements, Kanda était d'autant plus difficile avec Seishi qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre avec Mugen, du moins l'effleurer vu qu'il ne tenait pas à la tuer. Après l'entrainement, Komui avait fait appelé Seishitsu à son bureau, elle ne savait pas pourquoi et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

-Seishitsu !! Te voila enfin !! Lenalee n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda l'intendant.

-Non, Allen voulait lui parler de quelque chose d'important.

-Important ?

Komui souleva l'un de ses sourcils, replaça ses lunettes et reprit la parole.

-Bien…si je t'ai fais venir ici, c'est parce que tu vas recevoir ta première mission !

-Mission ? Je vais combattre des akumas ?

-Oui surement. Mais, bien entendu tu n'iras pas seule, tu es novice pour le moment.

-Hai.

-Donc, je suppose que ton partenaire est en retard…surement en train de trainer à la cantine…

Comme à son habitude, Seishitsu pencha son visage vers l'une de ses épaules et interrogea du regard l'intendant. La porte s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement, et une touffe de cheveux blancs apparu. La jeune fille réprimanda un sublime sourire, Allen s'excusa sous les regards noirs de l'intendant avant que cela n'éclate en dispute dont le sujet principal était Lenalee. Bien que la jeune exorciste ne comprenait pas tout ce qui était dit, elle rit de les voir si familier l'un envers l'autre ce qui les calma dans la minute suivante.

-Bon, cessons nos chamailleries. Allen, Seishitsu, vous partez pour Osaka, la ville étant assez proche d'Edo vous devrez faire attention. Je vous demande de ne pas mettre vos uniformes pour y aller, mais de garder au cas ou ce papier qui vous permettra de passer ou bon vous semble.

Komui tendit une lettre signé de sa main avec également l'insigne de la congrégation en haut à droite. Il fallait donc qu'ils soient vigilants. En sortant du bureau, Allen semblait songeur et Seishitsu l'avait remarqué. Elle s'arrêta donc sur le chemin de la cantine tirant légèrement sur le bras d'Allen. Sans lui dire un mot, elle l'observa afin qu'il comprenne qu'elle voulait l'aider. Le maudit, lui, était extrêmement rouge, et avec cette gêne il secoua nerveusement ses mains sous son visage en riant.

-C…ce n'est rien Seishitsu ne t'inquiète pas !

-Tu es sur ? Je….je voudrais t'aider…

-Seishitsu…

La jeune femme avait une mine quelque peu triste, elle se sentait redevable envers l'albinos étant donné que sans lui elle serait encore dans cette pièce, enchainée et enfermée. Peut être se serait-elle échappée un jour, mais elle se serait faite tuer. Elle était déterminée à faire son possible pour rendre la vie plus facile à ses camarades.

-Seishitsu…je me demandais juste pourquoi nous allions près d'Edo, toi et moi seulement, c'est dangereux tu sais…et je m'inquiétais.

-Oh…tu ne devrais pas Allen ! Tu sais, je me suis amélioré aux entrainements !

-Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde ! Rit l'albinos, puis il reprit, mais si nous nous faisions prendre… nous risquons d'avoir de gros ennuis.

-Et quant on est en mission normale on risque pas d'avoir d'ennuis aussi ?

-euh…

Allen ne su quoi répondre, il rit en se frottant la main contre la nuque, en fait, il s'inquiétait toujours et portait seul un fardeau qu'il ne devrait pas porter. Seishitsu l'avait bien compris, mais elle voulait lui faire comprendre que tout le monde était la pour lui tout autant qu'il était la pour eux. Allez lui faire comprendre ! Lenalee et Lavi n'avait pas réussit eux…

En relevant la tête Seishi vit qu'Allen s'était lui aussi plongé dans ses pensées. Mais elle remarqua autre chose, elle tenait toujours la main du garçon et lui ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle serra doucement sa main sur les doigts de l'exorciste et à ce moment là, il écarquilla les yeux, rouge comme une tomate. Seishitsu rit, trouvant que son ami avait une mine adorable lorsqu'il était ainsi, et à chaque fois que son rire tintait, l'albinos s'étonnait. Il était si simple de la faire rire et pourtant rare étaient les fois ou il avait vu ce rictus sur le visage de l'ex captive. Il se demanda alors si c'était lui qui provoquait cela et finit par rougir de plus bel, entraina Seishitsu avec lui pour ne pas rater leur train.


End file.
